


A Red Rose in a Dreary Garden

by gamer_garbage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Actor!Ferdinand, Hitman!Hubert, Modern AU, Multi, constance and ferdinand's end card was too cute i just had to okay, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamer_garbage/pseuds/gamer_garbage
Summary: Hubert von Vestra, the heir to an infamous underground organization, is given a mission to take out the corrupt mayor of Emblem City. He learns the mayor intends to witness a play in early March at the Garden Square Theater. With the help of his childhood friend, Edelgard, he convinces Mr. and Ms. Eisner to allow him a spot in the cast. He only has five months to prepare and successfully complete his kill, but that damned Aegir kid just won’t leave him alone!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Constance von Nuvelle, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Red Rose in a Dreary Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took forever! My city just announced there'll be no school until next month and being home all the time kinda messes with my inner clock if that makes any sense.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

The bright blues of the sky rested above the busy bees below, the sun shining down on the citizens of Emblem City. With a population of roughly four million people and territory stretching far enough to cover three counties, Emblem was a place of peace and prosperity. At least, that was how it looked on the surface. To someone like Hubert, who worked in the shadows, the poisons of the town were common knowledge. The city was led by a council with more scandals under their belt than fingers on their hands and a mayor who was worshiped like some sort of god. Crime ran rabid in the city’s underground markets. The assassin himself made a few transactions there, if only because his clients ordered it.

Hubert was the son to Count Vestra, an ex-council member and leader of Emblem City’s most notorious hitman organization. Very few knew of its existence and those that did either supported the cause or were a target, though the latter didn’t get to know much for very long. And though Hubert’s father was the head of the organization it was his dearest friend who founded them.

To anyone who truly knew her, it was hardly kept a secret that Edelgard held great disdain for Mayor Rhea and her underlings. The whole system she declared corrupt, and it was their duty to dismantle it. Starting with the one who put such a system in place: the mayor herself. They’ve managed to work their way up slowly, only taking out the lesser-known politicians who supported the mayor, but now was their big break.

Hubert looked carefully over the notes, reading and rereading the paper until he had the information glued into his mind. The children of an ex-government official were creating and directing a play at the Garden Square Theater, and the mayor declared her presence on opening night. The raven-haired man gave a nod of approval to the man who handed him the document and walked away. He gave two knocks on Edelgard’s door before hearing her permission to enter.

Edelgard owned a small studio on the lower east side of town, though she kept it fairly modest with a simple one bathroom, two bedroom style to it. The second room was typically used for her girlfriend, or Hubert whenever he accepted her invitation to stay when he worked late, and was otherwise completely empty. Hubert personally liked the view of Garden Square Park through the living room windows. Especially at night. The blanket of trees gave it an eery appearance, almost like he was flying above a haunted forest.

Though it was hardly the time for distractions. The curious look in his childhood friend’s eyes was enough for him to understand.

“I’ve received some news on the mayor,” he said. “It seems Ms. Eisner is hosting a play, and she intends to come opening night.”

Edelgard’s eyes blew wide before narrowing in concentration. “Yes, of course. She told me an important figure would be attending. No wonder she’s worked those actors to the bone.”

Hubert nearly chuckled at that. “This would be a perfect opportunity to strike. During the intermission, I could catch her alone in her wing and finish the job.” After all, they’ve waited years for the little bird to leave the safety of her nest at City Hall. Any public event Rhea wanted to attend, or had to, would always take place on her territory. Her terf that was full of guards and cameras where even someone like Hubert was bound to be caught. A dark and empty theater, however, was another story.

The only trouble was how to get in. Garden Square Park Theater was the only grand-scale theater in the entire city, and, with the mayor present that night, security was guaranteed to be tight. Hubert considered numerous possibilities only to come up empty-handed.

Edelgard hummed, “Byleth has been searching for an understudy for one of the leading roles. The last one broke his leg roughly a week ago. Says he was pushed down a flight of stairs. Thankfully his boyfriend is a nurse and has been recovering at home.”

Hubert quirked a brow at his colleague, a playful smile on his lips. “Were you reading my mind, Edelgard?”

“Of course not,” she replied. “However, I thought it obvious you’d have trouble getting access to her wing as a simple audience member. Even someone with your skill couldn’t slip past without alerting her associates.”

Of course. Rhea’s right hand, Seteth, was bound to join her as another form of security. It was uncertain whether he would bring his sister with him. On the surface, they appeared as defenseless as their boss, but Hubert was hardly one to underestimate his enemies. Especially targets.

“So what do you suggest?”

A smile plagued the young woman’s lips. “We could get you to sign up for the role. I doubt something would happen to the main lead the night of the show. You could use your position as a cast member to gain access to the wing when she is alone.” Ah. Why didn’t he think of that?

“Brilliant plan, Lady Edelgard. I expect nothing less from the heir to Hresvelg Industries.”

“Please, my birthright is hardly an indicator of my ability,” she said. “But I am glad we were able to figure this out as a team. They’ll be having a meeting at the theater tomorrow afternoon. I could talk to Byleth and see if she’ll add you to the cast list.”

“Of course,” replied the older of the two. “Shall we meet at the theater by noon to prepare?”

Edelgard gave a nod. “I may already be inside, so feel free to join us whenever you arrive.”

Hubert returned the gesture before excusing himself to study the documents further. The man had only one dream, one goal, for as long as he could remember, and that was to help Edelgard accomplish her dream. Now, after all these years, it was finally coming true.

* * *

The tall statue of the theater was truly remarkable. Its architecture going back to the early 18th century was based on that of the Romans with its arches and large dome that created the ceiling. Hubert stood a small distance from the entrance where a few people were entering. Some he knew to be employees thanks to their uniforms. Though, they were mostly maintenance workers. There were others that caught his eye and were far more intriguing. Likely the actors he would be working with.

The first few to enter were two women. One had long, dark auburn hair that reached well down to the curve of her back, and the other had mulberry braids tied into a ponytail. From their behavior, Hubert guessed them to be a couple.

The second was a much larger group consisting of men. Hubert only managed to recognize one as Edelgard’s stepbrother, Dimitri, but the bearded brunette beside him was more of a mystery. Of course, there was also Dimitri’s loyal companion Dedue whom Hubert briefly met on one occasion. Walking along his side was the shortest one of them all with silver hair and freckles adorning his pale face. Hubert briefly wondered how the son of the late Senator Blaiddyd got involved with a theater project.

The remaining few were as unfamiliar as the first. A girl with curled yellow and purple locks strolled in, shortly followed by two women: one with bright pink hair pulled back into a high ponytail and the other with baby blue locks tied into braids all the way around her head.

When he watched the last two walk through the golden doors of the theater, Hubert checked his watch. It was already one’ o’clock. The raven-haired man released a heavy sigh before making his way to join the odd group. The inside was just as grand, if not more than, as the outside. Hubert had never actually been inside the theater before. However, he certainly didn’t waste time to gawk at everything regardless of the quality. The man had a goal to accomplish and so made a beeline for the stage waiting further inside. As he arrived, he spotted a familiar head of snowy white hair speaking to one of the Eisners. Edelgard noticed as he approached, waving for him to come closer. Hubert obeyed.

When he was before them, Edelgard said, “Byleth, you remember Hubert, yes?”

The two exchanged a look. In the few years Hubert had known her, Byleth was still the same as ever. Her eyes held little emotion behind them and her face was as still as stone. However, the hint of a smile still graced her lips from her earlier conversation with Edelgard. It was always only her who could emit such a reaction in the woman.

“Ah, Hubert, wonderful to see you again,” she replied.

Hubert gave a nod in greeting. “Likewise, Ms. Eisner.”

“Edelgard was just telling me of your interest as our new understudy. I never took you as one to enjoy the art.”

The man let out a chuckle. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I knew Lady Edelgard since we were young, meeting through the connection of our fathers. She would often attempt to have me join in her games of pretend.” A fond memory he had, and, honestly, one of the few good ones from his childhood. “She would play as a mighty empress while I was her vassal. We’d play for so long it would take time to remember we still lived in a modern world rather than a medieval castle.”

Edelgard’s face turned pink. “Hubert!” she mumbled, hiding her face away from the laughing Byleth.

“Is that so? Then I hope you wouldn’t mind presenting us with your skills.”

“Not at all,” came his reply.

“Excellent. In that case…” Byleth turned to a man who wore similar features to her own. “Byriel, Hubert is about to audition for us.”

Byriel broke away from his conversation with the violet-haired man sitting with him. He excused himself before joining Byleth’s side.

“What’s this about auditioning?” he asked.

“Hubert-” Edelgard gestured to her tall friend. “-was interested in trying out for a role in your play.”

Byriel took a glance at the eerie man. His face was as blank as his sister’s, but behind those seemingly empty eyes Hubert could sense a feeling of distrust emitting from him.

“You do understand it is only an understudy? Not the leading role.”

Hubert gave a curt nod. “Yes, I am fully aware. However, any part I take in such a project is quite the honor.”

“Even if it’s our janitor?”

“Byriel!” his sister hissed.

The man rolled his eyes. “I’m only joking. I’ll watch, but he’s only in if both of us agree on it.”

The woman huffed. “Deal.”

Hubert could not help the smirk that plagued his lips. This would be far too easy.

* * *

Perhaps it was cliche. After all, using Shakespeare was always a go-to when it came to acting. Though he would have preferred something more of Macbeth or Hamlet, Hubert understood this scene alone would allow him to win.

“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.”

Adding more flare with a whine in his tone Hubert continued, “It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eyes discourses; I will answer it.” He let out a disheartened chuckle. “I am too bold, ‘tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.”

Hubert had read those lines many times as per expectation of a councilman’s heir. They were engraved into his brain from a tender age, the memory refreshing with each reread of the play he would pick up during a freezing storm on a cold winter’s night. Promises of love flowed with each word that slipped from his lips. He had once believed in such a love, and perhaps, in another world, he might’ve still believed in the bond between the doomed couple.

But that was then, and this was now.

Byriel, Byleth, and Edelgard all gave their applause. Nothing too dramatic or over the top. A simple wave of clapping that lasted no more than a minute.

“That was a great reenactment, Hubert,” Byleth complimented. “And very fitting for your role, I must say.”

Edelgard smiled at her girlfriend’s response. “I told you he was good. What about you, Byriel? What did you think?”

The other twin hummed in thought. “Not bad, and the theme does fit with our own. Still…”

“Oh, come on, that was peak performance,” called a voice. “Even better than the actual lead, wouldn’t you say?”

From the shadows emerged a man covered from head to toe in purple. Staring at him for more than a few minutes was sure to hurt Hubert’s eyes eventually. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and in the light of the theater Hubert could see purple lip gloss that matched the eyeshadow he was adorned in. He strolled closer to Byriel, sitting a tad too close for comfort on the man’s lap. How interesting.

“Yuri,” Byriel warned. “Please…”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.” The man, Yuri, removed himself from Byriel’s lap, but his eased smile did not fade. “Come on, give the guy a chance. I’m sure Ferdie would have a _ball_ with a guy who knows Shakespeare, and by heart no less.”

Edelgard let out a sigh. “You’re right about that…”

Byriel’s own sigh followed in agreement. “Very true. Then I supposed it’s settled.”

The twins turned to Hubert, their expression still unwavered as Byleth said, “Congratulations, Hubert. Welcome to the team.”

“Agreed,” added the other twin. “I’ll go find a copy of the script for you to practice with while we wait for your partner to show.”

Wait... What?

“Um, excuse me,” Hubert replied. “But what do you mean by ‘partner’?”

It was Byleth who answered while her brother went to search for a script by the front of the room: “Every main cast member has an understudy. The understudy and actor have to practice with one another every other week. At least, that’s the schedule we recommended. Unfortunately your partner is running a bit late today.”

Great. Well, at least he had someone to entertain him during this mission. “And, pray tell, who is my ‘partner’?”

“Oh, well that would be-”

Suddenly, the doors to the theater were slammed open, followed by a shout of, “My apologies!”

Hubert’s head whipped in the voice’s direction, finding the person behind the voice running towards them. His hair was made of long, apricot-colored locks that fell well down his back, his skin fair, and his eyes were like drops of sweet, freshly made honey.

“Ferdinand,” Edelgard sighed. “What kept you?”

The man, attempting to catch his breath, wheezed out, “The trains were running rather late, so I opted to take a bus instead. However, there was an accident just a few blocks up. The driver didn’t let anyone off until half an hour passed waiting for the traffic to clear.”

“Ah, yes, I remember hearing about that in the news this morning,” Byriel chimed in. He handed Hubert his copy of the play’s script before returning his attention to the other. “Well, while you were away, we managed to find you an understudy.”

He gestured quietly to Hubert, whose eyes blew wide. He supposed in the sudden chaos he had blanked out. Ferdinand looked to him, a smile gracing his lips as he, too, was taken back by the other man.

“Oh! My sincerest apologies,” he said, giving a small bow to him. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir. I’m looking forward to working with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream about Ferdie as Alexander in Hamilton and my inner Broadway nerd screamed for me to write this. Have fun.


End file.
